A New Family
by EdWaRd.my brand of heroin
Summary: The Cullens are...different, and who is this new threat? And what about Bella? First story, flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Cullen

Hey! First Story! Well, the first few chapters are based on a dream I had one night, so it may be a little outlandish…yes, I do most of my writing in 3rd person, so it will always be like you, floating behind people, watching them. But not quite that creepy. And yes, this is a story about OTHER vampires. The Cullens are still here, and so is Bella, but this isn't a Bella-Story.

Grr…this is about my 3 friends, Nicole, Kate, and Kaitlyn. The last two get confusing with names, but Kaitlyn will always be called Kaitlyn, as with Kate being called Kate.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or the love of my life…. :(

Chapter 1- A different Cullen

Enter- You see a forest, two cars come slowly into view. A silver Volvo and a yellow 911 Turbo…

You hear running noises, the almost unidentifiable snap of twigs and small branches, and the thick rustle of ground-vines.

A small group, only 4 strangers, walk out of the underbrush. A few meaningful glances and a quick sniff of the air clearly indicate that the group will continue their journey soon, but now heading towards the small, damp town of Forks, Washington.

The two parked car's occupants notice this change in direction, and quietly turn on the cars.

The strangers, hearing the noise, dissipate into the shadows of the forest. The cars continue, driving through the small, quiet, innocent town, and pull into a slightly obscured driveway-lane. They drive up this, and park in front of a large, comfortably situated house.

One person exits each car, gracefully swooping out of the seats, and stepping into the early dawn light. Both wear dark clothing, and shaded glasses. Elbow-length gloves complete the ensemble, but somehow soften the harsh lines. You can tell, one of the strangers is small, compact, with crazy short black hair. The other is tall, boyish, and muscular, with hair the color of burnished bronze mixed with honey. Both adopt a slightly crouched pose, almost…predatorily straightening. They casually stroll towards the door of the house, and step over the threshold. In unison, they whisper, "We're home everyone…"

They remove their sunglasses, and the dim morning light, magnified by the stark white walls, reflects off shining, blood-red eyes.

A tall, handsome man, accompanied by a shorter woman, enters the large room. From the same door come a group of people, a muscled teen, a wondrous beauty, and a tall, lanky blond boy.

"Welcome back, Edward, Alice." Says the handsome man, in a low, melodic voice.

"Thank you Carlisle." Replies the short girl, quite obviously Alice. "I trust the trackers have already confronted you?" Mutters the copper-haired youth. Carlisle replies, this time in a tone edged with steel, "Indeed. They seem to dislike our little import business. I hate to think what they would say if we were to pick off townspeople…They say that if we do not agree to visit their masters soon, they will come in force…I would hate for this to turn into a battle, but if it must, it must…"

This entire conversation takes but a few seconds, and the group sits quietly, absorbed in their thoughts.

Edward puzzles over this dilemma, then states with a sinister smile," I believe it may be time to recruit some new…blood."

_Pwease Review! !_


	2. Chapter 2:New Blood

Okay, well Caroline is not actually updating this. Hey!, I'm Nicole. And well…. yeah Caroline is kinda lazy so I am now updating for her. The great thing is she actually has most of the story written so all I have to do is type. Though I will ask her to rewrite some of it if you don't like where a certain part is going, though some things are set in stone, and will not change at all.

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon (even though I think I just want Edward)**

**Chapter Two: New Blood**

Another small group is touring the forest. Not as vicious as the other, though both are vital to the story. They walk down the path, carefully avoiding the tangled roots and plants below their feet. Their backpacks have been marked with phone numbers and on their water bottles as well. Nicole, Kaitlyn, and Kate walked in silence, and only rarely stopped for a rest. "I was sure that little circular meadow was around here somewhere…" muttered Nicole, getting ever frustrated with their somehow unworking compass. Suddenly stumbling into the light, the trio were temporarily blinded and tripped as one, all falling flat on their faces. A chorus of "ow!"s, and various protests ensued, but after the temporary shock they pulled themselves up and admired their surroundings.

"A small, well-lit clearing that stretched on for a bit on all sides." Nicole read it out of the pamphlets she had gotten from her travel agent. "I guess we made it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the cars departed the house, while the coven watched, satisfied smiles on all of their faces. Their blood-red eyes glinted in the slowly fading sunlight, and history was set in motion.

* * *

Kate was the first to notice the still, unnerving silence. "Why is nothing making ant noise? It's kinda creeping me out…" The air was thick in the late summer/ early autumn heat, and nothing made a sound. The girls felt the backs of their necks prickle and then they heard a low, sweet, but still surprisingly seductive voice, "Why, hello there." Blackout… 

(you have no clue how tempting it was to leave it there but I am a nice person)

* * *

A bit before…(3 days, in a meadow…) 

Edward tensed as he heard the group approach. "Crashing through the brush like a herd of elephants, they're a good target for any hungry animal…" he chuckled quietly, "I better get to them first…" He moved quietly, like a tiger on the prowl, and observed the girls. Another chuckle escaped his mouth as they tripped over each other. As they quietly conversed, he snuck up behind them and whispered, "Why, hello there." He felt their bodies tighten and he dealt them all a swift blow in the head, just hard enough to send them into unconsciousness. He carefully surveyed the three, picking one to turn first. He picked the palest, thinking her skin would be a beautiful shade of white…

**(poor me!)**

He picked them all up at one time, deposited them in the back seat, and set off for home…

Upon arriving back at home, Edward picked up the girls once more, and walked inside. He was greeted at the door by his family, who silently took his burden. He kept the pale one, and said, "Take them to the cellar before the regain consciousness. I'll deal with them later."

**Well I think the story is coming along. It definitely has a plot of sorts going. The more you review the more tempted I am to update sooner (even though I will update eventually anyway). But reviews are ego-boosting. They inspire Caroline to write more, cuz if she doesn't write I can't type.**


	3. Ch 3: Nicole Awakens & Some Bumps and

**I felt really bad because all these chapters are going to be really short so I decided to post two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward… or the books he's in.**

**Chapter Three: Nicole Awakens & Some Bumps and Bruises **

Nicole awoke to a half-sleep, half-comma state of mind. After a quick diagnosis of her main body functions, she concluded that she was in one piece, but in terrible pain. As she lay there, her senses were overcome by the waves of pain, like a never-ending spinal tap with no hope of anesthetics. She heard a soothing, melodic voice saying to someone else, "I am impressed. She slept through the first two days without a word. I can't help but hope she'll wake up soon, so the fun may finally begin…" Nicole knew this voice, it was the beautiful voice from the meadow… "Wait," she thought to herself, "where am I?" Another wave of pain rushed over her, not as strong as the others, but still strong enough to send her back into the dark…

Hours later, she awoke to find herself alone; sore and tired, she sat up to survey her surroundings. The first thing she noticed upon sitting up was that no. 1- she wasn't in pain anymore and no. 2- she couldn't feel the blood rushing to her head. The next thought was a ravenous hunger, blocking out all else. Suddenly from the open window, she smelled what she thought was the most mouth wateringly appetizing meal ever. Somehow, she could smell the air, the pine floorboards even the slightly musty smell of the sheets. Another wave of hunger shot through her mind, and she slowly, quietly, but quickly slipped out of the room, down a flight of stairs, and out the front door.

* * *

Kate and Kaitlyn woke up slowly, with both of their heads throbbing almost in unison. "Ow" muttered Kate, cursing under her breath.

"Where are we?" was Kaitlyn's whispered reply.

"I have no idea…" Kate whispered back, attempting to use Kaitlyn as a handhold to get up. "I really wish I could see…Ouch!" she squeaked as she simultaneously ran into a wall and tripped over Kaitlyn.

"Maybe we should just stay still until someone comes." Sighed one of the girls, who said it was unclear, but the other murmured, "yeah."

**This is a really short chapter too! I'm sorry, I just type, and this is how long they are. Oh well, I can't do anything about it, but I do hope you enjoyed, and please review. I'm starting to get discouraged.**

**Nii-kun**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of us own Twilight.**

**Okay people, I am very disappointed. There are over 250 hit for this story, and only 7 reviews. Honestly people if you want me to update again there has to be more encouragement. We even want flames. We don't care what you say, as long as you say something. Also, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Spring break started Thursday, but quite literally every time I started to type up the chapter my mom would decide I had been on the computer long enough, and make me get off so she could get on another computer (we have 4 computers), and leave this one to sit unused. But anyway I hope you forgive me, and HAPPY EASTER!**

**Chapter Four: Blood**

Nicole quietly slipped into the shade of the trees on the edge of the clearing where she had found herself moments before. She marveled in her mind, "Where am I? Whose house is that? Why am I here?" before being overpowered once more by her ravenous hunger.  
The wind shifted, and she felt the slightest tickle of a mouthwatering aroma coming from her right. She slowly crept into the forest, where she saw a wounded deer on the ground. She made no sound, her instincts told her to just watch and wait. In one monstrous gathering of all her energy, she sprung at the animal, a feral snarl ripping from somewhere deep inside her chest. She seized the animal, twisted its neck, and as she was about to sink her teeth into the creature's flesh, she was pulled, by the hair, by an inhumanly strong force.  
"You mustn't eat that…" whispered the same sinister voice from earlier, whenever earlier was. Her head jerked back accompanied by a shriek that somehow escaped her throat. "We have other food for you, Alice will see to that…" came the whisper once more, its soft melody sending shivers up her spine. 

------------- 

* * *

**Kate & Kaitlyn POV**

Kate and Kaitlyn woke to a blinding light. Somehow they were in a large, mostly empty room. An impressive sound system was at one end, surrounded by shelves upon shelves of CDs, at the other end, a large black leather sofa. They slowly stood, only to be greeted by a soft, girlish, comforting voice, "Oh dear, you two aren't supposed to be up yet… I'll just get Carlisle in here with that morphine…" Almost instantaneously, a man, obviously Carlisle, strolled in the room, carrying a doctor's bag.

By now Kate and Kaitlyn realized they had sunk to their knees and were trying not to scream, for there was a horrible pain spreading throughout their bodies. Kaitlyn was the first to succumb, she slipped silently into the dark while Kate had time to choke out a single word, "vam…pi…" then she too followed Kaitlyn into unconsciousness…

* * *

They awoke, maybe hours, maybe days later, and slowly opened their eyes. Both noticed how they could see the light streaming through the window in intricate patterns. Both reach up and scratch their heads. They get up in unison, and walk to the door. They walk down the stairs in tandem, always moving as one, mimicking each other's movements. They take a quick look downstairs, then with a few mischievous glances, they stroll out the door.

------------- 

* * *

-Meanwhile-

**Nicole's POV**

Nicole awoke once more, in the same room as before. Sitting side by side on the table next to her there was a strange glass of red liquid, "Most likely some juice." she thought, and a mirror. She slowly sank her head back onto the floor, curled into the fetal position, and cried.

After an hour or so she sat up and grabbed the glass and the mirror. She sniffed the contents of the glass, deemed it drinkable, and took a swig. "Oh. My. God." She whispered. In her mind, she was registering this as the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. It was a thick, heavy drink, with a strong sweet aftertaste. As she finished it off, she glanced in the mirror and choked on her drink. She was staring as a pale, small face, much like her norm. But what threw her off was the perfectly straight, glossy hair and the deep, penetrating, blood-red eyes, matching the color smeared on her upper lip.

She gasped. She just couldn't control herself. Those eyes. They were beautiful in an exotic way, but still so horrifying… She shuddered and thought to herself, "What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5: Powers

Okay people, I am depressed now. This story has 335 hits, and still 7 reviews. Your coldness will not stop us, we will prevail! This story will continue to be updated despite your lack of attention. Just a heads up, this story may be updated again tonight because as scary as it is, Friday the 13th is always a lucky day for me.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Five: Powers 

Kate&Kaitlyn

Kate and Kaityln sat on the grass, both with their arms behind their heads, silently shivering and sobbing, but no tears would come. Kate had delved deep into her own mind, finding a calm place. She noticed a slight tug on her thought, so she cut it off and went back to trying to figure out where they were.

Kaitlyn, meanwhile, was trying to find a reason for why she couldn't move. She had gathered from the past hour that she could only move how Kate did, and when, but she still couldn't figure out why. Suddenly, she was free. Somehow, she felt her body slowly regain movement, but she decided not to say anything until she came up with a theory. Awhile later, they were sitting back to back, too exhausted to go much further into the forest than they had on this afternoons several previous trips. She was thinking how wonderful it would be to be a bird in the sky. Flying, she would be able to see where they were. She thought to herself, "If only we could get out…"

She started to feel a bit lighter, as if she were a kite on the wind. A sharp pain on her face brought the odd realization she had sprouted some sort of… beak?!? She slowly felt herself rise on an updraft, and tried to stay on the ground beside Kate, who was, by then, deep asleep. She succeeded, and tried to change back. Thinking how wonderful being a human was she slowly sank back to earth, just as Kate awoke.

"Hey what's up?" she questioned.

" Eh, not much…" Kaitlyn decided not to tell her until she knew what happened. She lay down, fell asleep, and dreamed of a voice, soft, melodic, and soothing…

-------------

Edward returned from his hunt to find one of his prey in the fetal position, and the other two asleep on the lawn. He sighed, then walked off to… 'converse' with Alice…

-------------

Nicole woke once more, with her plan already in mind. She had discovered her new identity, and had decided to test herself out. She stood, and punched the wall, barely shocked to see it turn to powder. She stomped her foot, and the floor in a one-yard radius practically evaporated. What she was most amazed in however, was the fact that she clocked herself running at over 100mph. She had a great thought, "Why can't I just break out…it'd be easy enough…" So she did.

Finally in control, Nicole ran out the door and into the forest. She was guided by just her new senses, and the fact that there was a path leading straight back to the main road. Approaching the town, she smelled the same tantalizing scent as before. She followed her nose, and ended up watching a family sitting on their couch. The Police Chief and his daughter silently watched the screen. His daughter, Bella, quietly shoveled down a plate of lasagna. She felt a funny feeling in her mouth and something poke her lower lip. She felt inside her mouth, and touched two sharp deadly pointed teeth on both the bottom and top of her mouth.

"Figures…" she muttered. She slowly walked away from the house, with every step she was willing herself not to drink the tasty-looking teenager dry…

She soon arrived at the Red Cross, drawn by its wonderful, if slightly stale, smell. She fell asleep back at the house, fangs buried deep in a plastic blood bag, with a red blush blooming across her pale face.

**If you're wondering how to update read Edward's Uploading Solution by Addie W.**


	6. Chapter 6: Controlling

You see how easily I can be inspired to type. Two more reviews, a cup of hot chocolate, and it being one o'clock in the morning, with me showing no sign of exhaustion (most likely for the next 2 or 3 hours, though I will have to get off soon and at least pretend to sleep, because my parents are for some reason unpleased by the fact that I am able to stay up later than them any time I want) is all it takes. I am really an easy person to work with, needing only the slightest motivation.

Disclaimer: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

* * *

Chapter Six: Controlling

Kate awoke when she heard a muffled thump, and a loud sigh, to find Kaitlyn panting on the ground. "Hey, what's up?" she questioned. Kaitlyn mumbled some generic answer, then rolled over and went to sleep. Kate decided to try what she had been experimenting with in her mind. She carefully reached out, still wary of the freaky sensation.

Kaitlyn's conscience was huge, hulky, and dormant. She saw it in her mind's eye as something that resembled a pumpkin, brightly colored and round. She used all of her concentration to slowly pry into that orb, to see its contents. Seizing complete control, she closed her eyes, and opened them once more. She saw Kaitlyn open her eyes, and heard what she presumed were Kaitlyn's thoughts in her own head.

No…not again…why can't I move?!?

A wave of panic rolled through her mind, and Kate freaked out. Accidentally sending the rest of her power into Kaitlyn's mind, she stood up quickly, Kaitlyn followed, as if she was a puppet controlled by only strings.

Kate simply thought of sitting, and Kaitlyn did so. Kate quickly detached their minds, and sat down. She was overcome by exhaustion and nausea, and fell quickly back asleep.

* * *

Yes, I am sorry that is it. To answer a review, I believe it is stated in the first chapter that this story is going to be written in 3rd person point of view. I am sorry it sounds like a script, but that is how it is supposed to sound. By the way I hate to be mean but I won't update till the nice little number at the top of the screen says we have 12 reviews, not new ones, just reviews altogether, which should be easy, since there are 489 hits on the story. All you have to do is review and I will type, it is that simple.


	7. Chapter 7: Killing

**I have nothing to say to you.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**Chapter Seven: ****Killing**

Nicole couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She had been sitting outside Bella Swan's home for 3 hours, ever since her suspicious boyfriend had been kicked out of the house. When the girl had finished her dinner alone, she stood up to wash the dishes. Nicole slipped in, silent. She summoned all of her strength, and sprinted across the room to her planned position behind the girl's fridge. The girl glanced behind her, and whispered questioningly, "Edward?"

..-------------..

Nicole sat on the plush grass in the forest, and flopped onto her back. She sighed, and muttered under her breath. She got up in a flash, and walked out of the clearing to find a stream to wash her face in. She knew she could buy a shovel somewhere, but was still disappointed in herself. Not just because she had killed the poor girl, but because she hadn't bothered to find the smooth-voiced man who had done this to her.

After her dirty deed was done, she snapped the shovel in half and stowed it in some bushes. Carefully covering her tracks, she stole out of the clearing. She tried to look casual, walking through town with her hands in her pockets, whistling. She stopped at the house, curious. The outside was swarming with police, and throngs of people seemed to be consoling one man. She walked silently up to an officer, and said in her most innocent voice, "What's going on officer?"

She listened to his explanation of how the Chief's daughter had gone missing, watching his chest fill with pride as he explained the great power of the police force to another admiring bystander. She thanked the man, and walked into the throng of people. Walking through a buzzing crowd, she could pick up people's subtle "flavors", and was trying her best not to go on a feeding frenzy. She disentangled herself, and stepped out into the fresh air. Breathing deeply, she chided herself for testing out her control so soon. Red eyes glinting in the moonlight, she turned around and found a group of boys staring at her. Or more specifically, the person the person now sneaking up behind her.

-------------

**meanwhile:**

Kate took a look at the pseudo-sleeping Kaitlyn and walked away. Walking quickly, she stole down the long driveway and onto the main road. A few minutes later she arrived at town and set her sights on the nearest diner. She sat in the squishiest booth she could find and stared at the other patrons. A waitress arrived, and gave a muffled squeak at Kate's appearance. After taking her order of four soft tacos and a large Coca-Cola, the waitress made her way hastily back to the kitchens. Kate stood, and sought the bathroom. She walked in the door, looked in the mirror, and jumped. She stared at her own reflection, mesmerized, before muttering, "Need more eyeliner…" and quietly walking away.

**It may shock you to know that every reaction so far, made by additional characters, is almost exactly what would happen in a similar situation. And please don't gang stomp Caroline in a dark alley for killing off Bella, or me for being the one that killed her. Oh yeah there will be another chapter up today, most likely. Sorry for the short chapters, we tried to make them longer, the next one should be a lot longer (I hope).**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath of Death

AN from Caroline: this is before B&E get serious, duh, he would be crying not angry.

**Now me: this is the rest of the written story, and I don't know how much actually goes in this chapter so I'll put it all and revise later if needed. I'm sorry this wasn't up the other day, Tuesday: I had plenty of time then my mom came home and I was supposedly supposed to do dishes, then I had to bathe, the do my chores, then she declared it bedtime, Wednesday: I had church, Thursday: our bathroom was being remodeled, Friday: I had to babysit, Saturday: I wasn't home, Sunday: I wasn't home, and I'm really sorry. Though I am really disappointed, there are now near 800 hits and only 11 reviews, do you have no opinions, are you being brainwashed, please snap out of it!**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

**Chapter Eight: ****The Aftermath of Death**

Edward sat quietly on his floor, eyes closed. Music turned up to full blast. He felt as if floating on a cloud of notes, ever so gently bobbing alo-.

He was interrupted by a loud splintering noise, and the sound of his bedroom door crashing against the opposite wall. "Welcome Alice." he said, still calm. No response came only the sound of someone systematically and methodically smashing a stereo into an ever-so-expensive mound of dust. Taking a chance and venturing into her thoughts, her heard her yelling, "_HOW_- hit- _COULD HE_- break - _LET THEM _- pulverize - _ESCAPE?!?!_- scream-

"Calm down, calm down. I know they've gotten out, but they can't do anything to harm anyone…" He smiled soothingly.

Still barely controlling her rage, she sat on his couch and said in a haughty tone, "Oh really? No harm? Then I guess the Police Chief's daughter must have been stolen from her home, drank dry, and buried in the forest by a gang of angry rabbits! So sorry for my mistake!"

A long pause, several minutes.

"What?" came the dark reply, laced with venomous loathing.

"That's right. Bella Swan. Your little girlfriend. Gone. The body was found with a set of puncture marks, all together, like teeth. What do you say to that?"

Edward had already left the room, and she heard the front door slam so hard it shattered.

-------------

Nicole turned around quickly, following the kid's wondering gaze. She found nothing there except air. She turned to face the gawking kids once more, only to find that they had disappeared.

Unnerved, she walked into the nearest diner and sat in a squishy booth beside someone. She glanced over to see who her new eating buddy could be, and found Kate staring back at her. Several minutes passed, with unwavering gazes they stared into each other's blood-red eyes.

They didn't hear when the waitress came with Kate's tacos, when she called them several times, when she slammed the platter down, or when she left the bill and walked of frightened. Kate, suddenly ravenous, seized a taco and shoved it in her mouth. Nicole did he same. Both paused, blinked, ran to the ladies room, and promptly threw up. Later still, several hours, they could be found sitting on the bathroom floor, door barred, talking.

Several yells and threats from the waitress later, they emerged. The restaurant's proprietor walked up to them, an din a fit of rage, slapped Nicole across the face. She turned to face him once more, smiled, and walked away. Kate, in an instant, followed her, walked a few feet, and stopped. She turned to face the man once more. She held out her hand, as if to have him shake it.

A few minutes after the girls left the diner, a restaurant owner named Gordon George was submitted to a hospital, complaining of broken wrists and two dangerous beauties.

-------------

This may have been the most dangerous night in the city since its founding. An angry vampire roaming, tracking 2 untrained girls (one still being asleep) of the same race as he, and being followed by his family of 6, who were being watched by a coven of 4. 13 beings, an unholy number, prowling with the moon shining full. A dark, and deadly time.

As creatures of ethereal dreams roamed the town, and as beasts of folklore prowled the forests, a boy named Benjamin Lupir sat in his yard, stargazing. Stretched out on a flannel blanket, the boy barely reached 6' 0". Wearing his most comfortable Gnome-themed pajamas, he looked repeatedly from his star-events chart to the sky. Writing his findings in a notebook, he found that all of his long, grueling work had been for naught. These stars were obviously faulty. They predicted his death to happen tonight, but for him to meet a new potential love in 3 days. In the middle, it described pain. He laughed, and packed up his telescope.

-------------

this part will have a bit of confusing character plot twists, and lots. Hold on tight.

**(from Caroline )**

Nicole and Kate wandered the streets together chatting pleasantly. Kate was as hungry as ever, having left her tacos uneaten. Nicole looked more and more concerned as they walked, for Kate stiffened and tensed ant time a human came by. So she led her to the outskirts of town, to find a dark house. She carefully and skillfully picked the lock, or rather turned the knob so hard the lock crumbled. They opened the door slowly, and crept inside.

-------------

Benjamin (Ben) was tooling around his kitchen, piling food on the counter for a monster sandwich. He had 6 different meats, and a total of 4 different mustards. Humming softly, he began to assemble his masterpiece

-------------

The girls opened the door quietly, and crouched close to the ground. There was a boy in the room. He wasn't facing them, but muttering, "mustard…hmmm…" as he investigated his fridge. They crouched, and crept inside. Low to the floor, they managed to wedge themselves in the space between cabinets, to sit and wait.

-------------

He finished his creation, grabbed a soda, and sat at the kitchen table. He had a strange prickly feeling on the back of his neck, the sensation of being watched. He looked behind him, but saw no one.

-------------

Nicole sighed quietly, exasperated. She peeked around the corner, and saw the man/boy finishing off his food. He headed into the living room, turned on the TV, sat down, and promptly fell fast asleep.

**And that's it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW it hurts us that you don't.**


End file.
